Persona
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU] Ser hija de un villano le había fastidiado la vida a Ochako Uraraka. Por ello le cuesta creer a un chico de pelo verde que puede llegar a ser una heroína con otros hijos de villanos. ¿Podían fiarse de aquel desconocido? ¿De verdad podían llegar a ser héroes a pesar de donde vienen y lo que hayan hecho? [Multi-Pairing sin definir]


**Nota de autora:** Universo alternativo. OoC en algunos momentos. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que vais a encontrar. Los asteriscos que se vayan encontrando tienen sus explicación al final.

* * *

Todo había empezado de una forma muy extraña. Disfrazada, salió a hacer algunas compras pero justo un chico casi la atropelló con el coche. Pensó que podía ser la policía, pero simplemente era un chico de pelo verde con cara de velocidad llamando su atención de una forma poco normal.

" _¿Quieres cambiar tu vida?_ " le preguntó a bocajarro, sorprendiendola

" _No se ha que te refieres_ " le dijo antes de intentar rodear el coche

" _La policía ya esta en el mercado esperándote, Uraraka Ochako_ " Nada más escuchar su nombre, miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que escuchase su nombre " _El pescadero se dio cuenta de como evitaste de que se cayera el atún al suelo, así que llamó a la policía. Tener un montón de ceros en el pedido de captura no ayuda a hacer amigos civiles normales, y mucho menos que tu padre sea el gran villano Gravitón*, ¿verdad?_ "

" _¿Qué quieres?_ " le preguntó pensando en lo peor. Aquella persona sabía demasiado de ella, estaba en completa desventaja. Podría llegar cualquier misión estúpida que solo la hiciera para los demás una villana. Otra vez la villana.

" _Me imagino que no quieres que te consideren villana como a tu padre, así que te ofrezco una ayuda... desinteresada_ "

Aquella última palabra era como un ser mitológico para ella. Algo sin interés de por medio no podía existir. Aquel desconocido no la quería ayudar, estaba segura de que, lo que estaba haciendo, era manipularla para algún fin.

" _Miente a otro hijo de villano, me voy a hacer la compra_ "

" _Ya les he propuesto a otros y han aceptado... eres de las pocas que faltan. En serio, no hay nada turbio detrás de esto. Además, piensa, es esto o volver a ser interrogada por algún inepto héroe_ "

Imaginarse de nuevo en una sala de interrogatorio hacía que aceptara la loca idea. El desconocido le dio un papel donde decía donde y a que hora debía estar para no perder detalle. Se volvió a esconder y pensó si realmente quería ir o no. Una oportunidad como aquella no la volvería a tener nunca más, pero estaba ese miedo a que fuera una traición y la vendiera.

Debía arriesgarse.

Con la hora bastante justa, encontró la nave en la que se debía reunir. Como toda guarida secreta, estaba en las afueras y en unas condiciones muy nefastas. Pasar era pan comido, más con su singularidad: solo debía dejarse caer en aquel enorme hoyo con unas convenientes cuerdas colgando, coger la puerta derecha y bajar dos pisos más hasta una puerta cuyo código secreto era "1-2-3-4". Ahí si que cambiaba a ese estilo de "se va a caer en cualquier momento" a "alta tecnología" con ordenadores, una mesa central y demasiada gente sentada al rededor de ella. Todos desconocidos y con cara de querer saber que estaba pasando con el chico que presidía la mesa con una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

" _Ya estamos todos_ " dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa " _Siéntate, sin miedo_ " Uraraka se sentó en el único sitio libre que quedaba " _Ya que no os conocéis entre vosotros, ¿Qué tal si os presentáis?_ "

" _Empiece usted, señor desconocido_ " animó uno de los chicos " _Y díganos de que va todo esto_ "

" _Vale, vale. Mi nombre es Izuku y soy un chico sin quirk_ " todos lo miraron sorprendido. A esas alturas, ya nadie creía que hubiera gente sin singularidad alguna " _No soy del gobierno, policía ni persona que os quiera ver encerrados porque seáis hijos de los peores villanos. Os ayudaré a ser héroes. Con todas las letras. ¿Ahora quien?_ " Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Aquello era surrealista, con todas las letras. Sentían que debía ser una broma. " _Veo que romper el hielo será muy difícil_ "

" _Esto no tiene sentido, Izuku. ¿crees que es tas jugando a ser héroe sin capa?_ "

" _No, señorita Yaoyorozu_ " las miradas de todos se encajaron en ella al saber su apellido " _Se que no tuvisteis oportunidad de ganar la licencia de héroe por diferentes circunstancias, la principal es haber nacido... nada más. No tengo ni una parte de todo el poder ni dinero que tu tienes, pero tengo la forma de haceros héroes clandestinos... No más días en prisión, muertes en el contador, amenazas, ser señalados, traiciones... simplemente ser admirados héroes, no hijos de villano. Chicos, ella es Yaoyorozu Momo, próxima líder de la mafia Yaoyorozu si no decide empezar a cambiar su vida "_

" _Me voy de este circo antes de acabar de verdad en la cárcel por hacer una gilipollez "_ Dijo uno de ellos levantándose del sitio de mala manera.

Con él, tanto la chica Yaoyorozu como la mayoría fue abandonando el lugar. Ochako decidió quedarse en su sitio. Ya había hecho una decisión y no quería dar marcha atrás. Miró la mesa. Solo quedaba ropa flotante, una chica rosa, una chica que le recordaba a un sapo, un chico con uniforme y cola, un chico con pelo rojo puntiagudo y una chica vestida al más puro estilo rock. Hasta la chica que Izuku había nombrado huyó.

" _No quiero seguir viviendo a escondidas. Quiero ser un héroe. Además, ya no tengo nada que perder... Soy Kirishima, espero llevarme bien con vosotros "_

" _Jirou, ex integrante de la banda Independece. Espero que esto valga la pena"_

" _¡Hagakure Toru lista para trabajar! "_ Se llegó a escuchar a la ropa flotante

" _Ojiro, listo para trabajar_ "

" _Asui Tsuyu, llamadme Tsuyu. Encantada, kero "_

" _Uraraka Ochako. Espero que nos llevemos bien "_

" _¡Muy bien! "_ Izuku se levanto con una sonrisa y bastante animado. Dio un par de pasos hasta una puerta _" Acompañadme por aquí, futuro héroes "_ Sin replicar y un tanto curiosos, siguieron al hombre por un pasillo demasiado largo y poco iluminado para su gusto. Daba toda la apariencia de que en aquel lugar los iban a matar o que iba a aparecer algún ente paranormal" _No os asustéis. Este lugar es temporal, hasta que encuentre algo mejor. Seguid todo recto, están los vestuarios con vuestra ropa de héroe en unos paquetes con vuestro nombre_ "

" _¿Cómo los has podido hacer si no tenías nuestras tallas?_ " preguntó Jirou un tanto incrédula

" _Las fotos y unos contactos_ " respondió como si fuera lo más obvio " _No tardéis mucho que os voy a dar ya la primera misión_ "

Izuku volvió sus pasos y cerro aquella puerta chirriante. Los hijos de villano se miraron entre ellos y Tsuyu fue la primera en seguir adelante. Ochako la siguió, deseando saber como había quedado los trajes de héroe. No podía negar que era la primera vez que iba a tener uno. Nada más entrar, solo podía ver defectos en el vestuario: necesitaba una buena fregada, un cambio de luces, que los trajes no estuvieran en bolsas de basura y, sobre todo, llamar a alguien que acabara con todos los bichos que veía. Entre tanta mugre podía ver sus relucientes botas y en la bolsa, un traje y casco. Fue amor a primera vista.

" _¿no tienes un traje, Hagakure?_ " pregunto un tanto extrañada Ashido, ganando la mirada de las chicas " _¡A mi me encanta el mio! Es tan suave..._ "

" _Para mi quirk, un par de guantes y unas botas es lo mejor_ " se escuchó a la chica invisible

" _Asui, esas gafas... ¿no son demasiado grandes?_ "

" _Tsuyu... llámame Tsuyu_ " dijo con una sonrisa que demostraba la confianza que tendrían que empezar a tenerse unas con otras " _Serán perfectas para misiones bajo el agua... siempre quise ser parte del equipo marítimo_ "

" _Ahora podremos salvarlos a todos_ " dijo con una sonrisa Ochako antes de colocar el casco.

Al salir, vieron con los únicos dos hombres ya iban delante. Les pidieron a gritos que los esperaran antes de cruzar la puerta. Después de comentar que tan desastrosas eran las instalaciones, pasaron por la chirriante puerta hasta la mesa. Izuku los esperaba sentado con una sonrisa amigable.

" _¡Que bien os sientan los trajes de héroe!_ "

" _¿Se podría cambiar las instalaciones? Creo que he visto dos ratas muertas_ " dijo Ashido con cara de asco

" _Estoy en ello. Aun estoy buscando algo más grande. No os sentéis, que os voy a mandar a vuestra primera misión_ "

" _¿Tan pronto?_ " preguntó Kirishima

" _¿Por qué no? Es sencillo, solo pararéis un villano evitando que os pillen los mayores y sacando lo mejor de vosotros_ "

" _Si... muy sencillo_ " la ironía de Jiro llamó la atención de todos " _Unas lineas en la cara no tapan nada_ "

" _Trabajo en equipo. Se que Jiro sabe conducir. Al fondo del pasillo hay una camioneta y tiene suficiente gasolina. ¡Animo chicos!_ "

Aún con la extraña situación de que aquello era un chiste de muy mal gusto, los chicos salieron corriendo a la camioneta. Jiro vio que las llaves ya estaban puestas. La primera sensación al volante fue que era una camioneta robada. Un poco apretados fueron por el camino que marcaba un escacharrado gps que había pegado en la luna.

" _Odio esta gente que pega el gps con esta ventosa en el coche... ¿A donde nos estará mandando Izuku?_ " Jiro fue la primera en hablar. Se volvió a formar un silencio tan incómodo que puso la radio

" _En las redes sociales no se ha viralizado nada de un ataque de villano o algún desastre..._ " dijo Ashido mientras miraba el móvil " _Me da muy mala espina, porque casi cualquier ataque se hace viral en muy poco tiempo_ "

" _¿Cuales no se hacen virales?_ " se atrevió a preguntar Uraraka

" ... _Las que tienen que ver con la mafia o las bandas muy serias_ " Ashido contestó después de refrescar su cuenta

" _¡Para!_ " gritó Kirishima " _...Creo que voy a dimitir_ "

" _¿Cómo pudo adivinar esto Izuku?_ " preguntó Tsuyu al verificar con sus propios ojos donde iban a meterse.

La gente empezaba a huir de una explosión. Jiro quitó la música para escuchar disparos. Sin duda alguna, lo que tenían delante no era cualquier tontería: era una pelea entre bandas. Habían muchas preguntas, la principal iba siendo "¿cómo lo había descubierto un chico sin quirk ni enlace con el gobierno?". Las dudas de si debían intervenir no tardaron en llegar.

" _Jiro, abre las puertas_ " dijo Ochako, bastante seria mientras se ponía el casco. Todos la miraron como si estuviera loca " _habrá que intentar hacer algo_ "

" _Pero...¿Qué tenemos que intentar? ¿parar la pelea?_ " preguntó Ojiro

" _...Seguramente_ " dijo Tsuyu colocándose los gafas. Se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo

" _Luego buscamos un grito de guerra_ " dijo Kirishima antes de ser el primero en salir de la camioneta

Solo cuando salió, Uraraka se dio cuenta de que no tenían un plan, simplemente iban a pegar con gritos al lado. Ya veía a los héroes los estaban mirando. Avanzó y aprovechó la confusión del momento para ver como ya habían descubierto a Jiro y Ojiro al no tener máscara. Estuvo tentada a tocar sus botas y flotar hasta el conflicto y hacerlos flotar a todos, pero decidió pensar un mejor plan a medida de que se acercaba a la escena y veía claramente la magnitud del conflicto. Ojiro ya había tumbado con una sencilla llave a uno de los primeros que había cogido, igual que Kirishima. No estaba segura. Podía acabar atacando a alguien que no era malo.

" _Uraraka, lanzame_ " La petición de Jiro a su lado era algo un tanto loco. La miró como si estuviera loca " _Si llegó al medio y uso mi quirk, nos quitamos trabajo... luego corremos al coche y matamos a Izuku. Confía en mi_ "

" _Solo no grites de forma ridícula_ " dijo Ochako mientras la tocaba " _Y no me eches la culpa si no sale bien_ "

La rockera asintió con la cabeza antes de que su compañera la lanzara por los aires. Evitó gritar, aunque el hecho de volar hiciera que quisiera gritar. Aterrizó encima de uno de aquellas tantas personas y uso su quirk bastante desconfiada por el traje. Si, todos estaban cayendo al suelo gracias a la señal amplificada que hacía parecer un auténtico terremoto, pero la inestabilidad hacía que fuera muy difícil mantener el equilibrio. Pudo ver a todos menos a Uraraka tocar el suelo. Ya se disculparía más tarde.

Se fijo en como la chica rana la estaba señalando y lo interpretó como si estuviera pidiendo que parara cuando notó un dolor ardiente en brazo. La habían disparado y no se había dado ni cuenta. Apretó fuerte la herida. Se quedó completamente congelada, el pensamiento de que iba a morir en ese momento se había instalado en su cabeza de tal forma que sentía como cada vez su corazón latía menos. Entonces escuchó el ruido de metal golpearse. El hombre caía desplomado por un golpe certero con un mazo que portaba la chica que había conocido gracias a Izuku: la joven Yaoyorozu Momo. Tiró el mazo y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, sin decir nada, como si acabara de hacer algo por puro instinto.

Todos se iban levantando de la gran sacudida y los verdaderos héroes iban llegando para arrestarlos. Ochako vio como un chico sacaba a Jiro de en medio de la batalla a una velocidad increíble. Suspiró. Perdió de vista a todos menos a Tsuyu, que iba huyendo evitando a todas las personas. Uraraka regresó al coche corriendo, esperando que nadie se fijara en ella, pensado que quizás alguien estaría ahí para ayudar.

" _¡Yaoyorozu Momo!_ " gritó asombrada al ver a la chica esperando en el asiento del copiloto

" _Calla y entra, hija de Gravitón_ " lo dijo con sequedad, sin mirar más que al retrovisor, como si esperase a alguien

" _¿Cómo es que está abierto?_ " preguntó mientra abría la puerta

" _No sois muy inteligentes dejando la llave puesta... ahora viene Iida con el resto del equipo_ "

" _Jiro..._ "

" _Hizo una estupidez... pero era una buena estupidez_ "

Ochako vio como terminaban de llegar sus compañeros corriendo y cogiendo aire colo cuando se sentaran apretujados en los asientos. De un momento a otro llegó Iida con Jiro en los brazos, dejándola de mala manera con los chicos que estaban detrás antes de ponerse al mando y conducir como un loco hacia el escondite donde se habían conocido. En el camino, descubrieron el quirk de Yaoyorozu pues hizo unas vendas, la única ayuda posible en ese momento para el disparo de la artista.

" _No se como se enteraría de esta pelea... estos solo eran una pequeña parte de una de las tantas bandas en el nombre de mi padre contra los Lauros. Creo que os debo un agradecimiento_ "

" _Crees no, es_ " corrigió Iida mientras daba un volantazo

" _Vale, vale_ " dijo ella restando importancia " _Pero ten cuidado en los giros... en cualquier momento aparecerán los vigilantes_ "

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, a pesar de que estuvieran hasta en el suelo dos de ellos para poder entrar, maldiciendo cada curva que el conductor cogía mal. Nada más dar un rodeo para llegar a la base de Izuku, algunos besaron el poco higiénico suelo. Izuku los estaba esperando de pie, al lado de dos hijos de villano más que Ochako los recordaba haber visto.

" _El ataque de Jiro es viral, ¿a que es un buen comienzo?_ " dijo con una sonrisa que se le antojaba siniestro " _Puliendo con más trabajo y más chicos, todo irá bien. ¿Verdad, Yaoyorozu?_ "

" Cállate _y dale atención médica_ " dijo la chica bastante seria " _Y vas buscando una mejor base, este lugar es una pocilga_ "

" _Tranquilos, ya estoy en ello. De mientras, cámbiense y merendemos juntos_ "

Daba hasta miedo ver que tanto estaba sonriendo aquel chico de pelo verde, dando ordenes con cosas que parecían obvias pero que, para ellos, no era. Si bien obedecieron, nada más volver a la sala principal, pudieron ver en las redes sociales como llamaban heroína a Jiro y los llamaban los desconocidos. Sabían que era un buen comienzo a pesar de que fuera temporal ser tendencia en las redes. Ochako sonrió mientras comía aquellos pasteles y té baratos. Eran sus primeros amigos en mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que no la veía como hija de el gran villano de la gravedad. Era una simple chica menor de edad tomando una simple merienda mientras hablaba y comía con lo que podía ser una nueva amistad. No podía olvidar que estaban para ser héroes a pesar de haber tocado pocos libros en su vida.

Adoraba aquella tarde y no quería que se acabase.

* * *

 _*Gravitón es un personaje ficticio de los comics Marvel que, como su nombre indica, controla la gravedad._

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Se que debería de seguir con "1ºA-La Novela" pero se metió esta idea muy fuerte en mi cabeza._

 _Esta basado en la idea de los comics y futura serie de Hulu de "Runaways", pero con otro enfoque diferente. Por ello los OoC. Poco a poco saldrá el pasado de cada uno y como intentarán ser héroes!_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la queso-proxima!_


End file.
